Hastings Related to Vampires
by BornThisWay201f
Summary: Spencer is a Salvatore? Maybe Spencer/Emily, Mona/Elena or Caroline/Stefan pairing. Caroline and Elena go to help the girls figure out the A mystery plus tell Spencer about her family history Rollin in the Deep and Turning Tables belongs to Adele
1. Adele and Complusion

_Hastings related to vampires_

_By_

_BornThisway201f_

_Part One_

_**Author's notes: **_

_**The Weekend in Montana fic is proposed till further notice. Now this will be an alter vierson of Pretty Little Liars and Vampire Diaries. Katherine tells Damon, Stefan, Elena and Caroline over a D.V.D about a Salavtore descedant whose being stalk by A.**_

_**Caroline and Elena are going to Rosewood to find and inform Spencer about her bloodline and everything else about her. **_

_**Part One**_

_**As Caroline and Elena were driving almost near Rosewood and Elena put Adele in the C.D. Player. Rolling In The Deep Came on...**_

_**Elena Sings: **_

_**There's a fire starting in my heart,**_

_**Reaching a fever pitch**_

_**And bringing me out the dark.**_

_**Caroline takes and minute and sings: **_

_**Finally, I can see you crystal clear**_

_**Go ahead and sell me out and I'll lay your ship bare,**_

_**See how I leave with every piece of you,**_

_**Don't underestimate the things that I will do.**_

_**Elena then sings**_

_**There's a fire starting in my heart,**_

_**Reaching a fever pitch**_

_**And it's bring me out the dark.**_

_**Caroline Thinks of Tyler and Sings-**_

_**The scars of your love remind me of us,**_

_**They keep me thinking that we almost had it all.**_

_**The scars of your love, they leave me breathless,**_

_**I can't help feeling,**_

_**Both Ladies Sings:**_

_**We could have had it all**_

_**(Your gonna wish you, never had met me)**_

_**Rolling in the deep,**_

_**(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)**_

_**You had my heart inside of your hand,**_

_**(You're gonna wish you never had met me)**_

_**And you played it to the beat.**_

_**(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)**_

_**Elena Sings:**_

_**Baby, I have no story to be told,**_

_**But I've heard one on you**_

_**And I'm gonna make your head burn,**_

_**Think of me in the depths of your despair,**_

_**Making a home down there as mine sure won't be shared,**_

_**Caroline Sings:**_

_**The scars of your love remind me of us,**_

_**(You're gonna wish you never had met me)**_

_**They keep me thinking that we almost had it all.**_

_**(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)**_

_**The scars of your love, they leave me breathless,**_

_**(You're gonna wish you never had met me)**_

_**I can't help feeling,**_

_**(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)**_

_**Caroline and Elena Sings: **_

_**We could have had it all**_

_**(You're gonna wish you never had met me)**_

_**Rolling in the deep.**_

_**(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)**_

_**You had my heart inside of your hand,**_

_**(You're gonna wish you never had met me)**_

_**And you played it to the beat.**_

_**(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)**_

_**Caroline Sings:**_

_**We could have had it all,**_

_**Rolling in the deep,**_

_**You had my heart inside of your hands,**_

_**But you played it with a beating.**_

_**Elena Sings:**_

_**Throw your soul through every open door,**_

_**Count your blessings to find what you look for.**_

_**Turn my sorrow into treasured gold,**_

_**You'll pay me back in kind and reap just what you've sow**_

_**Both Ladies Sings:**_

_**(You're gonna wish you never had met me)**_

_**We could have had it all,**_

_**(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)**_

_**We could have had it all.**_

_**(You're gonna wish you never had met me),**_

_**It all, it all, it all.**_

_**(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)**_

_**We could have had it all,**_

_**(You're gonna wish you never had met me)**_

_**Rolling in the deep.**_

_**(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep**_

_**You had my heart inside of your hand,**_

_**(You're gonna wish you never had met me)**_

_**And you played it to the beat.**_

_**(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)**_

_**We could have had it all,**_

_**(You're gonna wish you never had met me)**_

_**Rolling in the deep.**_

_**(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)**_

_**You had my heart inside of your hands,**_

_**(You're gonna wish you never had met me**_

_**But you played it,**_

_**You played it,**_

_**You played it,**_

_**You played it to the beat.**_

_When they arrive at Rosewood, they compulse the manager of the hotel and then took pictures with him. They got a hotel room and began to drive to the middle of town. _


	2. Cameras, Complusion and Elena

_Hastings related to vampires_

_By_

_BornThisway201f_

_Part Two_

_Caroline and Elena have no plan whatsoever all they knew was that they had to find this Spencer and help her. They just graduated and so being students in high school were be a bad idea. They needed find a way to contact Spencer._

_"What do we need to do?" Elena asked. _

_"I'm thinking." Caroline replied. _

_"Spencer is a normal teenage girl, she wants to go to Penn state and she's not a like us." Elena said and Caroline replied, "Bitch." _

_"Excuse me." Elena said and Caroline then looked at her papers. _

_"I think we should go straight to school because then we could find out if someone is following her." Caroline inform Elena. _

_Emily and Spencer just had a fight about Alison contacting her. Elena picked the conversation up as she entered the school. _

_Thanks to Vampire hearing and then a click came from somewhere. It was then another and she found out where it was. It was pointed near Spencer and so Elena began to walk towards Spencer as Emily storm off. Elena brush passed Spencer and stay near her.._

_"You're being watched don't turned around there's a camera." Elena said and Spencer was about to..._

_"How do you know?" Spencer asked and Elena responded, "Wait till evryone clears the hall and I'll show you just act natural." _

_"You realize your really close to me right now." Spencer told Elena. _

_"I'm not good at this." Elena said. _

_"Obviously." Spencer responded and so they walked around the hall. As a teacher walked by wanting to know what's going on. Elena's plan was about to get worst but Elena lied. _

_"I'm her Cousin and I was telling her about getting together with our parents." Elena told the teacher using complusion. _

_"Sorry about that." Teacher said and Elena responded, "Please don't tell no one because I want it to be a surprise." Complusing the teacher again. The teacher walked away and Spencer gave her a look. _

_"Now it's time for you to explain." Spencer said and Elena took off her sunglasses. _

_"Not here. I promise I will tell you everything but I have to get to that camera." Elena said still walking with Spencer. _

_"Where is it?" Spencer asked and Caroline walked to them annoyed with Camera in hand. _

_"You could have waited." Elena said and Spencer looked at it. _

_"You just go to class and we'll mean afterwards." Caroline said and Spencer responded, "I want to know now." _

_"You need to act natural like nothing is going on." Caroline told Spencer and used a little complusiong. "When you leave school you will remember everything." Caroline said and Spencer responded, "Have to get to class." As Spencer walked off Elena gave her a look. _


	3. Mona on a short leash

_Hastings related to Vampires_

_By_

_BornThisway201f_

_Part Three_

_"You had to use complusion! You used it on my Great grand daughter." Stefan yelled at Caroline. _

_"Elena compluse a teacher and just..." Caroline said and Elena paused then tapped Caroline's shoulder. _

_"There's more cameras." Elena whispered to Caroline as she looks around the area _

_"We found a camera in the school and there's more." Caroline said to Stefan over the phone. Elena paused for a second and could hear someone. _

_"Excuse me for a second." Elena said and was gone for a minute. _

_"We have to go your ex just Whoosh." Caroline said and Elena had Mona by the neck. _

_"Who are you?" Elena asked. _

_MInutes later after threatening, kicking, screaming and compliments on outfits. _

_Mona doesn't realize her life is an danger because she's sitting on a bed across from an ex-ripper named Elena. Caroline who has been the blood bitch of Damon, sire by Katherine and has been with Tyler also one hot afternoon with Klaus. _

_"You're not going to let me go." Mona said and added, "Look I know more about this town then both of you. Those four bitches didn't want my help but it seems like you could do more then I can." _

_"What do you know about Spencer and her friends?" Caroline asked. _

_"You're not asking the right question." Mona responded. _

_"What do you know about Spencer's family history?" Elena asked._

_"Right question. I know that she's a descandant of the Salvatores, I know she's realted too two brothers who just happened to be dead ringers. They are living in Mystic Falls and I also know that those cameras doesn't belong to A. How am I doing so far?" Mona told them and said, "You are a descdanant to a dead ringer named Katherine who after some really good digging was knocking boots with both Salavtores. Someone named DoppleKat gave me all this other information and gave me pictures of the two of you high-lighting how you might be coming to find Spencer." _

_"I think Katherine is giving us the Middle finger from Hell." Caroline said and Elena responded, "Yeah pretty much." _

_"Wait she's alive." Mona said and added, "Dead ringers, super speed and..." _

_All of a sudden Elena dumped Mona's purse to find Vervain and Mona smiles. _

_"So you can't compluse me or feed but I could promise you that I want to help." Mona told them and Caroline walked to her. _

_"We will include you but you are on short leash." Caroline said and added, "...Which we will buy at the pet store down the street." _


	4. More Mona Fun

_Hastings related to vampires_

_By_

_BornThisway201f_

_Part four_

_Caroline inform Stefan how it seems Katherine is giving them the middle finger since Mona knows anything because of her she has Vervain in her system. _

_"This couldn't possibly get worse." Stefan said. _

_"How couldn't you know she were do this? Was she that good in bed?" Caroline asked Stefan._

_Damon looked at Stefan because the Blonde had a point. _

_**Back at the hotel**_

_"I know Spencer she's going to want to see all this for this to make sense to her." Mona said to them both and Elena responded, "What else did Katherine tell you?"_

_"That's it.." Mona said and Elena felt Mona's heart racing. Elena veins in her eyes popped up and crawled to Mona. "You're lying." Elena said and Mona eyes widened. _

_"Please calm down!" Mona said and Elena sat next to her. "I'm not going to bite you but I'm going to figure out how much vervain you have in your system. Caroline she knows how to pump blood out of a vein." _

_Caroline walked in and Mona looked at Elena at her. Caroline told Elena to back off and snapped at her. _

_"We need to find another camera then figure out where it's coming from." Caroline said as she looked at Mona._


End file.
